Speed of sound
by let them burn
Summary: Kayla, cousin to Wanda and Peitrio Maximoff, comes to Bayville high, and this is her adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Disclaimer I don't own the x men or nuthin'. I own Kayla though. Luv u :)**

 **K** ayla nearly threw up when she smelled the kid behind her in line. She was at school, and it was lunch. She was in a new school, and she was worried about the other kids. No one really ever accepted her, even in her own family. It was probably because she was a mutant. She had an odd mix of powers as well. Super speed and telekinesis. Go figure. At any rate, what she had to worry about was whether her cousin was here or not. That was the only reason she was here. Peitrio Maximoff was her cousin, and he shared the super speed ability with her. Just then as she sat down, peitrio materialized next to her. "KaylacousingladyoucouldcomewhyyahereHEYTOAD!" Peitrio yelled the last part.

"Jeez, Peitrio, slow down!"

" Kayla, cousin, glad you could come, why ya here?"

"I came because of you. You are the only reason I was convinced to come."

"Oh? Where ya staying these days, under a bridge?"

"Actually...yeah... I am."

Peitrio gave Kayla a incredulous look. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Just then the stink bomb came and sat down. "Peitrio, who's she?"

"Kayla, toad, toad, Kayla."

The toad grunted and ate the fly off of his plate. Yuck. "So, Peitrio, where Wanda?"

"I dunno." Then they sat in silence for a minimum of three seconds before two other kids sat down. One had dark hair in a ridiculous looking mullet, and the other was the size of a whale. "Lance, Fred, meet ma cuz! She's got the speed and stuff." The dark haired boy held out his hand. "Lance Alvers."

"Kayla Warrington."

"So ya staying with us, cuz?" Peitrio asked.

" 'Pose so." Kayla and Peitrio looked each other in the eyes. "RACE YOU HOME!" They said in unison as they zipped out of school. Toad, Fred, and Lance followed.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud banging made her wake. "WHAT THE HECK PEITRIO LEMME OUT OF HERE!" Lance screamed from the room next door. As she got dressed she heard the obnoxiously high pitched laugh of Peitrio as he fled the crime scene. Kayla got dressed, and stepped outside her room to find toad attempting to pull the nails out of the boards that were hammered all over Lance's door, preventing him to leave. "Jeez, Peitrio still goes all out on the pranks, huh?"

"Yeah. It's pretty bad."

"I would guess. Is it regular?"

"Definitely."

"Well, crap. Toad, let me." He looked at her questionably. Kayla used her Telekinesis to remove the nails. "Now I'm gonna bolt and find the little twerp, okay? Tell Mystique where I am." And with that she was gone, tracking down the gleeful Peitrio.

Peitrio sat on a grassy bank by the river, eight miles away from the house. "PEITRIO MAXIMOFF YOU ARE SO DEAD! BETTER RUN, SUCKER!" Kayla yelled as she closed in on him. A surprised yelp escaped Peitrio as Kayla grabbed him and threw him into the river. "Too late."

Peitrio bobbed up sputtering. "Whatwasthatforiwasonlykiddingyoushouldtryitsometimejesusnosenseofhumor!" "Peitrio, you know the rules. Prank, get pranked." Kayla smiled. "Plus, I'm still faster. See you at school, and you better be dry." Peitrio glared after her as she ran.

"So, class, that is how all creatures are born. Class dismissed!" Mrs. Paul smiled as her class left grimacing. Kayla watched her classmates leave. "Blech, that was nasty."

"Yeah, I mean, like, totally." Her name was kitty.

"VAT VAS ZE POINT, MAN!? I DO NOT NEED TO SEE ZAT!" And he was a skinny boy called Kurt, obviously German. As Kayla attempted to leave she bumped into Kurt. "Oh, sorry, man, I didn't see you zere."

"It's fine."

"Uh... I'm Kurt."

"Kayla." Just then Peitrio ran up. "Heycuzyouneedtositwithusatlunchcmon."

"Oh, I'd better go."

"Guentagh! I mean, good bye."

"Bye."

 **Well, Well, a friend? Who knows? Maybe I do... *wiggles eyebrows***


	3. Chapter 3

"See you at home Peitrio."

"Yeahsureifyousurvivedetention."

"What!?"

"Adios, lamo!" And Peitrio sped off down the street. Yikes he was hard to deal with sometimes. Okay, most of the time. Kayla had gotten detention on her first week. Not good. How she got it? Let's just say SOMEONE played a prank, then that certain SOMEONE gave her the puppy eyes and she took the blame. That SOMEONE was in huge trouble... later. For now, she had to deal with Ms. Patrice. She always took detention duty, apparently. Kayla walked into the classroom where detention was held, and Kurt, the boy from earlier, was sitting cross legged on a desk. It look as if he was... meditating? Praying? Kurt leapt off the desk when he realized she was there. He just stood there, wide eyed, staring at her. "I won't tell, but you might wanna sit down, Ms. Patrice is coming." Kurt looked relieved and sat down. They heard footsteps, and the door swung open. It was not Ms. Patrice standing. Kurts jaw dropped, and Kayla stared. "Who the heck are you?"

"The name's Deadpool."

 **Sorry for the super short chapter! But, I've got some pretty sick stuff planned... not literally...I meant it's cool... I'm so freakin awkward.**


End file.
